SPEAR HEARTZ 114 : Brix Shitting
SS (Sound Set) : No Regret - Law of Ueki OP2 (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFxgQnEfpxg)/ sangat direkomendasikan untuk memutarnya selagi membaca. Ingat! kali ini serius XD!!! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS K.~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Sumit Yagami: Beastlord Beckman Masquerade: Gunner Astrella Devina: Secretary Van Rosenburg: Tactician King Adam: Fighter Dr. Houtarou Oreki: Doctor ~~Sahara Dezzert~~ Andry Fernando Ramses: King Arlank Sinbad: Sand Coffin General Seth: Sand Coffin General Galan Eka: Sand Coffin General Alibaba Sesame: Sand Coffin General Imcak Mokele: Sand Coffin General ~~Knightdom of Aristocrat~~ Necro Mario: Golden Knight/Magister Bella Rafika: Silver Knight/Silver Maiden Nightmare Townsend: Copper Knight Arthur Rosenburg: JudgeKnight/Tactician Gregorius Alfons: JudgeKnight/Spearman Fujisaki Niina: JudgeKnight/Map Maker Sebastian Nigaito Shion: JudgeKnight/Aristocrat Head Mama Boy: JudgeKnight/Fighter ~~Cloud Country Gang~~ Gunnar Dainn: Leader Dr. Roizen Zeus: Doctor Sasaki Jubei: Swordsman Biggerbet De Hogan: Fighter Otis Goddarts: Tactician Frau Boyd: Chef Roy Bean: Gunner ~~Kroasian~~ Dr. Manhattan: Doctor ~~Beastlord Clan~~ Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Kuuga: Ace Fighter ~~Intelegent Work House~~ Ix: Illusion Head Baqi: Copycat Head ~~Government~~ Skull: Officer ~~Others~~ Roadrunner: Stray Majin Yusuf Kaphoorit: Merchant/Former King Dr. Roizen Zeus: Doctor Sebelumnya, DK Reconaissance Party telah berhasil menyusupi Balmung Burg tanpa teridentifikasi patroli Knightdom of Aristocrat, lalu... Kevin, Van, dan Beck dipancing oleh Mama Boy yang kebetulan lewat situ. Tapi Kevin tidak terpancing, lalu muncul seorang pria kurus yang tidak memakai baju atasan dan berambut panjang blonde. Dia mengaku kalau organisasinya sedang memburu SPEAR HEARTZ... di akhir, terbuka identitas para karakter baru... yang ternyata seorganisasi, Cloud Country Gang!!! setelah CCG meninggalkan Balmung Burg untuk melanjutkan perburuan mereka, Kevin, Van, dan Beck ikut melanjutkan menelusuri isi kota. West Earth, Balmung Burg.... Kota Bagian Dalam, Balmung Statue.... Setelah lelah mencari informasi soal rencana KoA selanjutnya, mereka bertiga kembali ke patung Balmung dimana mereka sebelumnya berkumpul. Informasi yang mereka dapatkan hanya tentang lokasi Knight Fortress, nama petinggi-petingginya yang terkenal, dan kebiasaan-kebiasaan para Knight. Beck : fiu~ *mengelap keringat didahinya, nggak ada yang terlalu penting :v Kevin : sama -_-, semuanya umum. Van : ... soal patroli yang kita hajar di Grimmsby Forest, apa mereka telah memberitahukan keberadaan kita pada top noch mereka? Beck : be-benar juga! gaswat! kita harus sembunyi! *kakinya gemetaran. Kevin : dunno. Van : sepertinya belum, dari reaksi petinggi mereka yang namanya Boy tadi.... *mengelus dagunya. Kevin : darimana kau tahu? Van : tadi kan kita nanya-nanya warga, dasar bodoh. Kevin : *okayface. Van : Ast dan Sumit barusan mengabari kalau mereka telah dicurigai oleh Knight yang berjaga disekitar kastil.... Disisi lain, Ast dan Sumit yang sedang mengintip kedalam tembok Knight Fortress, Ast naik keatas bahu Sumit utk bisa melihat kedalam. Tiga Knight yang berjaga disekitar situ menyadari keberadaan mereka dan mendekatinya... Ast pun segera turun dari bahu Sumit. Ast : hupla! *loncat ke lantai. Sumit : kau tambah gemuk ya Ast-chan? lumayan be- *BUGH (ditinju Ast). Ast : NGGAK! Knight 1 : maaf, area ini tidak terbuka untuk umum. Mohon segera meninggalkan tempat ini, kami takkan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi kalau kalian bersikeras tinggal. Knight 2 : *menghubungi atasannya. Sumit : Ast-chan? Ast : ya, ayo kita pergi Sumit-dono. Makasih udah ngasih tau pak ksatria! *pergi bersama Sumit. Knight 3 : mereka tadi, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di Bar. Knight 2 : aku sudah mengabari JudgeKnight. Konfirmasinya masih belum. DK Reconnaissance Party pun berkumpul kembali, mereka berlima memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan/menyimpulkan informasi yang berhasil mereka dapatkan dari bertanya dan mengintai. Disisi lain, informasi soal DK telah sampai ketangan Arthur.... Kevin : jadi gimana Ast? Ast : tidak ada yang penting :/. Hanya saja kastilnya dijaga sangat ketat oleh para Knight, dan sepertinya pertahanannya tidak main-main, tidak ada terlihat Soulless Knight di halamannya. Sumit : dan sepertinya, petinggi disini dinamai JudgeKnight. Kevin : ... ok, informasi yang kudapat hanya tentang lokasi Knight Fortress. Van : sama. Kevin : Beck? Beck : fufufufu. *cekikikan. Kevin : nape, ketawa-ketawa! kalau belajar, bodoh! #plaks. Beck : jiah -_-! gue dapat sesuatu yang bagus pas nyari informasi :v, ada seorang cewek yang nggak sengaja nabrak ane pas lari-lari, lalu.... Putar waktu saat Beck tertabrak.... Beck : *jalan-jalan pake topeng penjahat biar mukanya gk kelihatan. #plaks. Niina : *WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHH (berlari seperti angin dan tidak sengaja menabrak Beck). Beck : muke gile! *ZRAKKKK (terseret). Girl : ah, maaf! saya pikir tadi ternak :O. #plaks. Beck : jiah, lagian mana ada ternak jalan-jalan di kota, memangnya Taj Ulbadd yang banyak sapinya! Girl : ng-nggak sakit kan? tadi saya buru-buru mau ke markas, disuruh tugas. Beck : tugas? markas :v? Girl : saya bekerja sebagai Knight KoA :D. Beck (Though) : jackpot! Girl : kalau begitu sampai nanti ^^> *hendak pergi. Beck : aduuuuh!!! aw! aw! huhuhu, UAGHH!!! *memegangi perutnya. Girl : ke-kenapa 0_o?! Beck : bahuku pusing karena tertabrak tadi, adudududuh! *memegangi dahinya. #plaks. Girl : uuuu~ sebagai permintaan maaf, nanti saya traktir minum kopi, cari aja "Rex Caffe", ada di barat kota :D. Beck : ok, kutemui nanti. *sehat lagi. Girl : sip. *lari lagi. Kembali ke sekarang.... Beck : begitu ceritanya :v. Van : jadi dia kerja di KoA? bagus.... Beck : gue ada rencana lain lagi, karena muka gue belum ketahuan. Kita pakai Kevin untuk menarik hati gadis tsb. Dan setelah itu minta padanya untuk menggiring Kevin ke dalam markas. Van : bagus! tapi seharusnya bagian berpikir itu tugasku. *depresi. Ast : hoo, karena ane cewek jadi count out :3. Sumit : apalagi ane, kebesaran badan. Van : tugasku untuk mengarahkan. Kevin : EEEEEEEH!!! maksa amat!!! Van : noh. *memberikan Mini Earphone ke Kevin. Kevin : sial!!! selalu ane yang apes! bisa-bisa wibawaku hilang! *ngamuk. #plaks. Loncat ke TKP, Kevin menunggu si Girl di salah satu meja Rex Caffe, sedangkan Van, Ast, Beck, dan Sumit bersembunyi jauh di meja paling ujung dan siap untuk memberikan aba-aba lewat Radio Transmitter, mimik wajah, dan gesture. Sudah 15 menit Kevin menunggu tp si gadis belum kunjung datang.... Kevin : *celingak-celinguk kaya orang bodoh. Di meja lain.... Ast : awkwkwwk, mukanya, wkwkwk. *ngakak. Beck : nervous amat dia -_-. *palmface. Sumit : *sibuk makan. Beck : si badan besar satu ini, malah makan -_-. *geplak Sumit. Van : team fall back! *main-mainin radio. #plaks. Beck : parah parah, memang member DK gila-gila semua. *gigit kucing. #plaks. Ast : kau juga! *geplak Beck. Kevin : T_T *angkat tangan sambil nangis. Ast : belum juga datang udah menyerah! dahell, that was quick! Girl : *masuk ke kafe. Beck : itu dia! tidak salah lagi! *menunjuk si gadis. Van : in position! Kevin : *hendak lari. Van : kalau kau berhasil! akan kuberi *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*! Kevin : count on me. *unjuk jempol dengan gigi berkilau. #plaks. Girl : anu, anda pria yang.... Kevin : yap, akulah orangnya. *senyum pepsodent. Girl : syukurlah :D, tadi saya bingung nyari karena nggak tahu mukanya. Ehhh... kok kayaknya anda lebih tinggi dari yang sebelumnya ya 0_o? Kevin : ah, i-i-itu sudah biasa kan! begitu kita minum susu tinggi langsung naik beberapa cm. *nervousnya kambuh lagi. #plaks. Girl : begitu ya, okok. Beck : polos amat! Ast : dia gugup lagi -_-. Girl : ah, pelayan. *memanggil pelayan. Pelayan 1 : ya mbak? Girl : pesan Orange Juice 1 ya, anda mau apa? Kevin : *DEGH DEGH DEGH (deg-degan dan nggak sadar ditanya). Girl : anu.... Beck : shiiiet, ayo ngomong! rambut merah! kasih bantuan dodng! Van : Segar Sari Susu Soda Tumpeh-Tumpeh. #plaks. Kevin : Se-segar Sari Susu Soda Tumpeh-Tumpeh. Pelayan 1 : eeh? ba-baik. Itu saja? Kevin : iya.... Girl : ahahaha, anda humoris ya. Kevin : i-iya. *monyong. #plaks. 30 menit berlalu, tapi Kevin belum kunjung bicara.... Ast : damn long! Van : vin, mulai bicara. Kevin : ja-jadi... kau suka keju? #plaks. Girl : lumayan juga ^^ Kevin : be-begitu... (Though) : ayo, berpikirlah otakku!! Girl : anda tinggal disini? Kevin : bukan, diluar kota! *gelagapan. Ng, mau balap sepeda ama ane? #pplaks. Girl : hah 0_o? Beck : dafuq! Kevin : dafuq! Beck : jangan ikuti omonganku, nanti ketahuan! Kevin : jangan ikuti omonganku, nanti ketahuan! #plaks Beck : arghhh!!! tutup mulutmu! Girl : kenapa 0_o? Kevin : tutup mulutmu! #plaks Girl : ah, saya mengerti... anda masih marah soal yang tadi ya? ok, saya akan pergi supaya anda senang. *hendak pergi. Beck : gara-gara kau kita gagal :v! Kevin : tu-tunggu. *memegang tangan Girl. Girl : eh? Kevin : aku suka padamu. (Though) : this is my last resort!!! #plaks Girl : *blushing, tapi kan kita baru kenal, baru kali ini ada yang bilang begitu padaku. *gugup. Kevin : yahh, bawa saja aku ke KoA. #plaks. Girl : um~! kalau cuma itu boleh :D. Ast : gitu aja?! cepat amat! Di Knight Fortress, Kevin dibawa si gadis kesana... dibelakang mereka Van, Ast, Beck, dan Sumit membuntuti sampai kedepan gerbangnya saja. Begitu Kevin dan si gadis tiba didalam, yang menunggu adalah Boy, Arthur, dan pasukan Knight... ada apakah gerangan? Arthur : kerja bagus, Niina. #DOOOOOOOONG. Kevin : hah?! Niina kau bilang?! (Though) : pria ini... Arthur Rosenburg, aku mengenalnya dari turnamen!!! Niina : *melepas kacamata dan topi penghalang sinar mataharinya. Yaw, Arthur-sama. #DOOOOOOOONG. Boy : ternyata talent mengenali orangku berguna kan Arthur?! aku sengajaa tidak menyerangnya saat bersama temannya! Arthur : ya, kerja kalian berdua bagus... sesuai rencanaku. *TRAK (membetulkan kacamatanya). Pasukan! bekuk dia! All Knight : roger, glory to the knightdom!!! *500 Knight menyerbu Kevin. Kevin : *kuda-kuda defense. Van : begitu? jadi ini semua sudah dirancang! sepertinya taktiknya 1 depan melangkahiku... Ayo kita bantu Kevin! *masuk ke kawasan halaman bersama 3 lainnya. Arthur : abang yang lebih payah dari adiknya? memalukan. Van : terlalu cepat, 1 milyar tahun cahaya kalau mau melampauiku. *grin. Disisi lain, Istana Kerajaan Taj Ulbadd.... Andry bangun dari tidurnya, Arlank tampak tertidur pulas disamping tempat tidurnya... menunggu bangunnya sang anak. Andry : ... lama juga tidurku, ayah sampai kelelahan. *melihat Arlank. Andry terdiam sejenak, mengingat masa lalunya.... Andry : sudah berapa lama ya... sejak beliau wafat? ~~TOO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction